Bella Bad-Ass Swan
by Karebears1981
Summary: Bella and Charlie are on their way to visit her Uncle Shane in Georgia when people start eating people. They meet a man named Morgan Jones while searching for Shane. They are with him when Rick finds them. They go with Rick to find Shane, Lori & Carl. Charlie & Rick end up as co-leaders of the group. Bella falls hard for a redneck named Daryl. Bella/Daryl Charlie/Carol


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Twilight world or The Walking Dead world. They all belong to their respective owners. I only enjoy playing around with the characters._**

**_AN: I hope you guys like my new story. This chapter is Bella's life before the turn. It will be a Bella/Daryl and Charlie/Carol story. Possibly other pairings thrown in too. Please let me know how you like it so far and if it's even worth continuing. _**

My life has never been easy. My mom left my dad when I was really young. She took me and moved to Arizona to be close to my grandparents. I grew up hearing about what a boring and unfeeling man he was. How he loved his town and his job more than he loved mom and me.

My dad still lived in Forks, Washington, where I was born. He was born and raised in Georgia, but moved to Forks to be close to his dad after he graduated the police academy. I visited him a few times over the years. One week each summer from age seven to eleven. Then mom talked me out of going back. I didn't talk to him much from then until I was seventeen, only talking at Christmas and my birthday.

When I was sixteen my mom met and married a man named Phil. He was really nice to me and showered me with attention, which I wasn't used to. He watched movies with me at night, helped me with my homework, and even bought me a car for my seventeenth birthday. I thought since he didn't have any kids he was treating me as he would if I was his daughter, but I was wrong. I found out what he really wanted one night while my mom was working late. He tried to have sex with me. When I said no he slapped me. I pushed him away and took off running to my room. He tried to grab me, but missed, only ripping my shirt as I ran past.

I made it to my room, locked the door and pushed my dresser over in front of it. Then I called my dad. When I finally got him to understand what happened through all my crying he told me to call the cops and he was on the next flight to Arizona.

The police came and arrested Phil. They documented the bruise on my cheek and my torn shirt. My mom made it to the station not long before my dad did. I had asked the cops not to call her at work until my dad got there, but when she showed up at the house a neighbor told her the cops arrested Phil. She stormed into the police station wanting to know why they arrested her husband. When she found out she started yelling toward the cops and me that I was nothing, but a liar and a slut who probably tried to seduce him. That's when my dad walked in. He told her in no uncertain terms just who the slut really was and that he better never hear her talk to me that way again.

Phil got a year in jail for assault and attempted rape. My dad stayed by my side the whole time. After Phil's trial, dad fought for and won custody of me. Several of the cops at the police station testified about how Renee acted toward me at the police station when Phil was brought in. On the stand Renee tried to play for sympathy and cried about how much she loves me. When dad's lawyer went into detail about how Phil treated me, she tried to tell them how much he loved me like a daughter. He even bought me a car. The lawyer said he must love me more than he loves her since he wanted sex with me. She lost it in court calling me a whore and a tramp. Needless to say, she lost. She then started calling the judge names. She was arrested for contempt of court and spent a few days in jail. That was the last time I've seen or talked to her.

I was excited to move in with my dad and get to know him. I admitted that I quit visiting him because mom told me he really didn't love me or want me there. She said I was only an obligation to him. He told me that wasn't true. He said he only worked so much to keep his mind off how much he missed me. After that our relationship got a lot better. He was my dad, my hero, and my best friend.

Then I met Edward Cullen. He was my first love and he was also a vampire. I knew dad didn't like him, but he never forbid me from dating him. If dad had known Edward was a vampire I'm sure he would have. Some vampires had special abilities. Edward was a mind reader. He said daddy didn't trust him not to break my heart. While dating Edward, I was hunted by another vampire and almost killed. Luckily Edward and his family saved me. Then I was hurt again when Edward's brother tried to attack me, over a paper cut, on my eighteenth birthday. Edward tried to me save me by pushing me out of the way. The idiot made it worse by pushing me into a table of glass plates and cups. Honestly what kind of vampire would serve a human food on a glass plate?

I wish I had listened to my dad's instincts and opinions more, because a few days after that Edward broke up with me. He left me in the woods lost and alone. I was out there for six hours before Sam Uley from the reservation found me.

After that I was depressed for months until my best friend Jake snapped me out of it. Jacob Black is dad's best friend, Billy's, son. I had played with Jake as a kid, but hadn't seen him much since I moved back in with dad. Edward and his family took up all my time.

I ran into him at the beach and we talked for hours. He told me that he knew the Cullen's were vampires, _or bloodsuckers, as he called them. _He told me the tribal legends and that he was a werewolf. Apparently, dad told Billy how worried he was about me. Billy thought that maybe if I knew I wasn't alone in my knowledge of the supernatural it might help me heal. He fought the tribal counsel and got permission to tell me their secrets.

After that I was an honorary member of the pack. They helped me heal and realize that I was not broken and I was worth loving. That someday I would be ready to open up my heart and love again. After finding out about imprinting and hearing Leah's story though I refused to date any of the pack. Paul had asked a few times, as well as, Jake. Even Quil and Embry had asked me out when I refused Jacob. I told them all that I wasn't taking that chance when I knew it would only end in heartbreak. They all became like brothers to me eventually.

When I finally pulled out of my depression, I knew I needed to make things up to my dad. I had put him through a lot since I had moved in with him. I knew I hurt him with how I had acted over Edward while we dated and my depression after he left me.

I talked him into taking me fishing one weekend. I tripped off the pier and fell into the lake taking dad with me. We tried again the next weekend and I almost lost the poll when I wasn't expecting a fish to tug the line. Dad had to help me reel it in and take the fish off the hook because it scared me with its flopping around. After that, dad said no more fishing for me. (I was secretly relieved.)

Since fishing was out and I still wanted to spend time with him, dad decided to take me to the gun range and teach me to shoot. He said I needed to be able to protect myself in a bad situation. Surprisingly, I was a great shot. After my second trip to the range I could hit the bull's-eye every time. (All dad's deputies and friends at the range teased him that I was going to follow in his footsteps as the next chief.) I found that I loved the rush of holding that gun and the feeling of accomplishment I got from being good at something.

One day I came home from school and saw my dad's cruiser already in the drive. He was never home before me so it scared me a little. I was afraid that something had happened. When I walked into the house and called for him he told me to set my stuff down and follow him to the back yard. I saw he had set up some targets by the woods. When I asked him he just handed me a case with a brand new hand gun inside. He said I had earned it. Then he handed me a crossbow. He thought since I had mastered the gun, now I needed a new challenge.

The crossbow wasn't as easy to master as the gun was, but I got the hang of it. I practiced with it every chance I got. I even did some research on crossbows and learned everything I could online about them. I even watched YouTube videos of crossbow shooting for two days straight. I tried some stupid stunts like people did in some of those videos and got hurt a few times, but I finally mastered the crossbow. It was fun. I showed dad I could hit a target fifty yards away, while swinging upside down from a tree limb. Thankfully I finally seemed to be out growing my clumsiness.

Dad decided since I now knew how to use weapons with ease, he would take me hunting. Hunting with a rifle was ok, but I preferred to hunt with my crossbow. I took to hunting like I did the gun range. It was nice being able to spend time with my dad and have a freezer full of meat to cook. I was getting sick of all the fish we ate from dad and Billy's fishing trips.

Dad and I spent many weekends hunting. One weekend we came back from a hunting trip to see two strange men sitting on our porch. Dad seemed to know them and didn't seem happy to see them. He made me go into the house while he talked to them. I could hear them arguing for a long time. When it got quiet I looked out and saw dad crying and hugging one of the men. Dad brought them inside and introduced them as his brother Shane and Shane's best friend Rick.

Dad said he and Shane had a falling out when I was little and they haven't talked since. I tried several times to find out what they argued about, but he refused to tell me. Uncle Shane was great though. He said he had to make up for lost time and was going to spoil me rotten. He and Rick stayed for two weeks. They were both shocked and excited when they found out how great a shot I was with the gun and impressed with my crossbow accuracy. They went hunting with us a few times and I was able to take down a 9 point buck when they didn't get anything.

After that I became really close to Uncle Shane. He became like a second father to me. I visited him a couple times at his home in Georgia too. Rick treated me like a niece when he was around. I knew he was married, but I couldn't help the little crush I had to him. If you met him you wouldn't blame me. He's just that hot.

Between finishing school, hunting with dad, my visits with Uncle Shane, both at our home and his, and spending time with the pack, I was always busy. After high school, I was accepted to UW in Seattle. It was hard being away from my dad and the pack, but I made it. I came home every other weekend and for the summers.

I dated three guys during my four years of college. First guy was Austin Malone. Austin actually went to Forks High too, but he graduated the year before I moved to Forks. He was two years older than me and really sweet. We dated for six months, but we acted more like best friends than boyfriend/girlfriend. We decided to split, but remained friends.

The second guy, Adam, I dated for a month. Then I found him in bed with his_ sister_ one night. It completely grossed me out. I found out later the girl he introduced as his sister wasn't really his sister. It still stung that he cheated on me, but at least I wasn't completely grossed out anymore. Jake and Paul weren't too happy when they found out. Adam showed up in class one day, after missing a week, with two black eyes and bruised ribs. He ran if I even got near him. I kind of felt bad in a way after I found out who did it. It wasn't like I loved the guy or anything. But it was sort of funny too.

I didn't date for a year after him, until I ran into Mike Newton again. He transferred from Oregon State to UW to be closer to home. He had changed since high school. He had filled out in all the right places and his eyes were a brighter blue than I remember from high school. I was mesmerized.

He asked me out again and this time I said yes. We were together for two years. I had fun with Mike. He made me laugh. He made me happy. Our relationship felt comfortable and safe. I loved Mike, but I can't say I was completely in love with him like I was with Edward. I wanted the all-consuming love I felt with Edward or the passionate love like the pack had with their mates.

Mike proposed to me on our two year anniversary. It killed me to say no, but I panicked. I broke up with him and ran. I raced to La Push and cried on Jake and his imprint Angela's shoulders. Jake tried to talk me into marrying Mike. He thought I was just afraid to settle down and be happy. Angela told him to shut up and told me I would find my soul mate when I was ready.

Not long after that, I graduated college and moved back home to my dad's. He supported my decision not to marry Mike. He liked Mike, but said marriage is a big step and if you're not 100% sure then you shouldn't do it.

I was able to get a teaching job at Forks Elementary for the fall. Teaching had always been my dream and I was excited about it.

Daddy decided he wanted us to take a vacation before I started my job at the school. He wanted us to visit Uncle Shane in Georgia for a couple weeks. He took three weeks off work. That way we could drive to Georgia instead of fly. He wanted me to take my crossbow and our guns with us so we could do some hunting while we were there.


End file.
